


and they were roommates

by rayfelle



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bambam is a reacurring legend of the uni, fwbs to boyfriends, jackons parties are mentioned, jaebum is a pillow princess and owns it, jimin is a gay with a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: Hoseok laughs louder than before. “Who’s your roommate, anyway? Maybe it’s someone I know? Or Tae, for sure.”“Im Jaebum. He has a sexy mullet and he walks around naked after his showers. I’m suffering after only a week of this.” Jimin eats a french-fry, then another three at the same time.(or, Jaebum is Jimin's new, sexy roommate and Jimin is having a breakdown. They end up fucking.)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write sex im sorry

Jimin blinks sleepily at his new roommate over the top of his coffee cup. He knows he should be offering help, or looking for a pair of pants to put on, but it’s just not happening. It’s six in the morning, on a rainy and drab Wednesday and Jimin is still too sleepy to function.

The new roommate swears as a bag falls over on his sock-clad foot.

On his perch by the wobbly kitchen table Jimin sneezes.

The roommate freezes, then glances over his shoulder with a narrow-eyed stare. The guy blinks once as his eyes travel from Jimin’s messy bedhead, over the oversized t-shirt that he stole from Hoseok (one that has  _ twerk it like it’s hot _ in pink letters on the front) and then stop at Jimin’s very naked thighs. Or maybe it’s the flash of red underwear peeking out from where the shirt has ridden up a bit.

“Good morning.” The new roommate says to Jimin’s crotch region.

Jimin sips his coffee. “’Sup. Weren’t you supposed to get in later?” He yawns, smacks his lips.

“My best friend kicked me out of his place because of his girlfriend.” The roommate straightens out, suitcase forgotten where it lays on the floor. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s like six in the morning.”

Jimin stretches out his toes, shivers from the humid air. “I have class, or something. I don’t know anymore. Oh, I’m Park Jimin.”

“I know, I read on the form I got at the administration office. Im Jaebum, by the way.” Jaebum scratches his head through his beany and looks around the kitchen, lingering a little on the sink full of unwashed dishes. “You  _ sure _ you’re supposed to be up, Park Jimin?”

“I think so.” Jimin drinks more of his coffee and sighs. His schedule is glued to the wall and he squints at it right now in sleepy confusion. “Yeah, I need to leave in twenty to make it to an early class. Neat.”

Jaebum’s face is blank as he just stares at Jimin in something close to judgement. “Cool.”

“Yeap. Anyway, your room should be clean and stuff, I haven’t touched it. Hot water never runs out. Uh, trash days are Fridays and some asshole steals clothes, so don’t leave your clothes alone in the laundry room.” Jimin peers down in his cup and decides that he’s had enough.

With a groan Jimin stands up, stretches his arms up above his head. The shirt rides up even more, he knows and doesn’t care. Jaebum makes a sound, something between a choke and cough. Jimin makes his way back to his room in hopes of getting ready fast enough to not be too late for the class, but Jimin also knows himself too well and doesn’t get his hopes up.

When Jimin finally leaves there are no more suitcases left by the front door, just quiet swears coming from Jaebum’s room as something else tumbles down on the ground.

…

Jaebum is naked when Jimin comes back home.

Well, not entirely as there is a towel wrapped around his hips, after all. But Jimin can still clearly see the defined chest and abs, the piercing in one of the man’s nipples. Jaebum’s hair is still damp and curly at the back, where he has a messy mullet ting going on.

Jimin is very much a weak and horny human being.

“Oh, welcome back. I washed your dishes.” Jaebum doesn’t seem even remotely embarrassed as he strides around the tiny shared space, the towel barely hanging off his hips. “And we need to go shopping since the fridge looks super sad.”

The man stops his pacing when the towel starts sliding off and Jimin gets a glimpse of nice, toned butt. He takes a deep breath and starts wondering how he will survive living with Jaebum when all of this has happened in just one day.

“Sure, whatever you say.” Jimin wipes old sweat off from the side of his neck and grimaces at the nasty feeling. “Since you’re done with the bathroom, mind if I take a bath?”

“Hmm? Oh, no, go for it. I usually air-dry my hair anyway.” Jaebum sits down on the sofa, TV remote in hand.

Later in the bath Jimin sinks down in the water so that only his nose and eyes stay above. He takes a deep breath and then exhales through his mouth. The bubbles rise up and pop when they reach the surface. He repeats this a few more times just to get the most of his frustrations of the day out.

Jimin sits up again, head thrown back and legs spread as wide as the tub allows. The water sloshes against him, almost goes over the bath edge. But Jimin ignores that for now as he rubs one nipple between his fingers, sighs softly at the pleasant buzz that slowly settles over. With his eyes closed Jimin can imagine it’s someone else touching him, that it’s someone else’s fingers trailing down his stomach and along the inside of his thigh. Someone’s breath tickling at his nape.

Jimin bites his bottom lip to keep the tiny little moan from escaping when he pinches his own nipple. When his fingers slide over the head of his penis, though, Jimin lets out a long, pleased sigh. He keeps the touch light, just one finger toying with the head before taking it into his palm.

Jimin lets out another long breath as he starts to move his hand. Just like before, he does it slowly and with little pressure, less to drag it out and more for the sake of enjoying himself, letting everything go as he relaxes into the warm water.

When he comes it’s an end to a slow and pleasant buildup. Instead of the intensity that Jimin usually experiences when he is with someone else, this time he shudders through the orgasm, teeth digging into his bottom lip and free hand clutching onto the bath’s edge. Thankfully, he’s managed to keep any noise to himself, so that Jaebum is kept securely in the dark of this much needed alone time.

The rest of the bath Jimin is sluggish. He washes himself and rinses off, but does so more on auto-pilot than actually being aware of what is happening. The pleasant relaxation that follows a good orgasm still lingers and Jimin basks in it, in the loose muscles and floaty feeling that has taken over.

When he steps out of the bathroom, dressed in shorts and Hoseok’s shirt again, Jimin doesn’t even care that Jaebum is still there, still just as naked as before. It should be awkward, probably, seeing he only met the other guy this morning. But it doesn’t matter. Everything is great and Jimin doesn’t want to think too much on this.

“Seems like you had a good time there.” Jaebum glances Jimin’s way. He has one eyebrow raised and mouth curled into a teasing little grin.

Jimin squints at his roommate for a second, then shakes his head. “Yeah, just what I needed.”

…

“It’s not the first time you’ve jacked off to a hot friend, I don’t see the problem.” Taehyung has ketchup smeared on one corner of his mouth.

Hoseok reaches out and swipes the ketchup off, then sucks his finger clean. “Regular self-care of the masturbation variety keeps the stress levels at bay and provides a more relaxed mood.” He grins wide and sunshiny, “Just keep the details to a minimum and you’re good to go.”

“Somehow you guys are no help at all.” Jimin slumps into his chair. His half-eaten burger lays sad and forgotten on the tray. The condensation from the cola cup makes a small water puddle under it for extra sadness points.

“Shut up, you love us.” Taehyung sticks out his tongue at Jimin.

Hoseok just laughs louder than before as he plays with his boyfriend’s hair. “Who’s your roommate, anyway? Maybe it’s someone I know? Or Tae, for sure.”

“Im Jaebum. He has a sexy mullet and he walks around naked after his showers. I’m suffering after only a week of this.” Jimin eats a french-fry, then another three at the same time.

“Oh, I know him! He’s Youngjae’s friend! And Jackson’s! You know Jackson, right? The guy with the super cool vibe parties and the  _ amazing _ one on one talk sessions at the community center. He’s the best boy.” Taehyung’s eyes have widened in his excitement, fingers nimble as they tap along the screen of his phone in search of pictures.

Hoseok hums along. “I think Yoongi also knows him.”

Jimin licks salt from his lips. “How does Yoongi know almost everyone, he’s a hermit?”

“Jackson’s parties.” Hoseok finishes the last of his hamburger. He picks up his sprite and sips at it quite daintily. “Also, he can smell out the best people in the room and then just… adopts them, more or less. Like he did with Namjoon.”

“Namjoon is a whole different thing. It’s less adopting and more a crush the size of China that Joon is too oblivious to notice.” Taehyung has finally found the picture he wanted and so pushes his phone in Jimin’s face. “Jackson is the short one in the middle, with the see-through shirt.”

Jimin squints at the picture. He knows some of the people there, a couple of girls and guys from the dance and acting departments, as well as the girls from economics department that are a part of Seokjin’s book and fishing club. But Jackson is a familiar face.

“I know Jackson. I went to his one on one sessions during last exam period. It was  _ so bad _ for me last year.” Jimin dreads even thinking about that nervous breakdown, but does recall Jackson as one of the few good things to come out of that period of darkness and suffering.

“Exam time Jimin is not a good Jimin.” Taehyung nods along sagely. “Anyway, if your roommate is friends with Jackson that means he’s a good person.”

“A good person and Jimin’s new wet dream fantasy.” Hoseok laughs again.

When they leave the burger place Jimin has already found Jaebum’s _ Instagram _ page, which consists of a mix of artsy nature pictures and selfies of a messy-haired Jaebum making bedroom eyes at the camera. Those pictures are not helping Jimin with his problem at all. But he isn’t going to complain about that. Not when all those selfies are just so… good. And look very much like ones taken just after sex.

“You’re drooling, Jiminie.” Hoseok throws his arm over Jimin’s shoulder.

Taehyung skips on before the two of them while humming an old trot song. He turns around, grins and then bursts into pleased laughter when Hoseok sends a flying kiss his way. Jimin shakes his head at the two of them.

“Anyway, if you really like the guy, just do your usual cute and flirty baby boy thing and get your man.” Hoseok pinches Jimin’s cheek before pulling away to go to his boyfriend. “You’re too powerful for your own good, Jimin!”

…

Jaebum’s hair is a mess when he walks in, leather jacket undone despite the cold wind outside. Jimin licks his lips when Jaebum’s white shirt stretches over his chest when the man raises his arms above his head to stretch out a couple of kinks in his back.

“Hey, early finish?” Jaebum trips over Jimin’s boot on the way to his room. He swears under his breath and throws Jimin a scolding look.

Jimin snorts. “Yeah, half of the group is sick so there wasn’t much point in practice. By the way, do you know if Jackson is free for his feeling meetings?” He lays across the couch, arms hanging over the armrest so that he can most optimally use the power of his puppy eyes. In case they will be needed.

“Isn’t Hoseok, like, a demon when it comes to dance? And he let you go just like that?” Something bangs shut, like a closet’s door, in Jaebum’s room, though the guy himself soon comes out wearing low-hanging sweatpants and a slightly oversized hoodie. His eyes are narrowed in suspicion. “I’m not Jackson’s manager, how should I know?”

Jimin purses his lips in a tiny pout, eyes widening just  _ so _ . “Because I’m cute and Hoseokkie loves me?”

A moment of silence and Jaebum snorts. “Yeah, sure. Anyway, I don’t know anything about Jackson’s schedule, but I’m pretty sure he and Mark when to visit Mark’s parents, so he’s not even in the country.” The man scratches one of his ass cheeks as he walks to the kitchen.

Jimin sighs as he shamelessly ogles Jaebum’s butt. It’s such a nice butt as well. Not as good as his own, but it still looks so soft and pleasant to the touch. If only he could grope it a little bit, maybe bite into it and leave behind a few hickeys, a faint bite mark or two. Jimin’s not asking for much.

“You’re drooling. I guess I should take that as a compliment.” Jaebum smirks, head cocked to the side.

Jimin blinks up at the older man, lips pushed into an even bigger pout than before. “I knew it, the nakedness was on purpose. Wasn’t it?”

“Nah, it really wasn’t.”

Undeterred, Jimin reaches out with his arms as best as he can while still laying on his stomach and makes grabby hands. “You’re so annoying and hot. I want to bite your butt.”

Jaebum raises one eyebrow. There are two moles on the corner of his left eye that make it seem like he has a piercing, which is such a cute thing. And make him look even more like a bad boy. Jaebum takes a sip from the strawberry milk that Jimin has been forbidden from even touching, licks his lips and then makes his way over to Jimin.

“Don’t you know that sleeping with your roommate is bad mojo?” There is something dark and teasing in Jaebum’s eyes. His fingers are sure when they grab Jimin’s chin and tilt it up. “You’re funny.”

The teasing goes straight to Jimin’s dick, a low heat that curls at the bottom of his belly. But it also ignites that stubborn and competitive part of Jimin that wants to see guys bigger than him flustered and flushed, twitching from being teased because of the practiced snap and roll of Jimin’s hips.

With a low chuckle Jimin bites his bottom lip and tilts his head back in mock submission. “It’s only bad mojo if you get too invested and don’t talk shit out. But I’m good, you know? You’ll  _ love _ it.”

“Oooh? So confident.” Jaebum slides his thumb over where Jimin bit just now and presses down on the plush lip. “Power bottom much?”

This time Jimin snorts and pushes himself up, right in Jaebum’s face. “ _ Please _ . I’m a switch, but prefer to top. It find it very sexy to have big guys under me, asking for me to go faster, deeper. So, what’s it gonna be?”

Jaebum hums quietly, contemplative. His eyes flicker down to the curve of Jimin’s neck, then he tilts his head just enough to be able to glance at Jimin’s ass as well. “My best friend would say that this is the dumbest thing I could sign up for. But since I tend to ignore whatever he says… Sure, why not. Show me how good your dick game is.”

“You talk like such a fuck boy. I can’t believe I’m still turned on.” Jimin wiggles his toes in anticipation.

“Like you’re any better.” Jaebum leans in and bites the tip of Jimin’s nose. “Your room is messy as fuck, let’s go to mine.”

On the way to Jaebum’s room Jimin can’t resist temptation and finally gets his hands on the man’s butt. It really is soft, but more muscle than Jimin thought it to be. Still nice to knead and squeeze, especially when Jaebum makes a soft noise at the back of his throat. Jimin then leans even closer and kisses the back of Jaebum’s neck, nibbles on the warm skin there.

It doesn’t take long for Jaebum to wind up lying on the bed, with Jimin sitting on his legs. The older man’s sweater has ridden up, exposing his toned stomach and the top of his underwear. Jimin leans down, kisses right above Jaebum’s bellybutton and enjoys the twitch of the older man’s body, soon followed by quiet, raspy giggles.

“Cute.”

Jaebum reaches out and tugs at Jimin’s hair. “Shut up, you wannabe sex fiend.”

It doesn’t take long for them to lose their clothes. Jimin spends a lot of time working Jaebum up, nipping at his skin and nipples, enjoying the way Jaebum has flushed a pretty pink color. From time to time their dicks brush against each other, making both of them gasp or moan, depending on what Jimin is in the middle of.

“Can you just touch my dick already?” Jaebum groans when Jimin sucks a hickey right above his collarbone. He huffs out a quiet breath when nimble fingers twist one of his nipples lightly.

“I’ll think about it.” Jimin kisses Jaebum briefly, then sits back up and glances down where the man’s dick is straining against his boxer briefs. “Calvin Klein, how sexy.”

Just as Jaebum opens his mouth to say something, Jimin finally touches his dick. Just like he had done while masturbating in the bath, he starts with light touches to the head, moving his hand up and down the length of it with no real pressure applied.

Jimin giggles, too sweet for the mood, when Jaebum whines and twitches whenever he changes either the speed or pressure of his hand. It’s soon that he pulls Jaebum’s underwear down, just enough to have the man’s dick be free. He shuffles down a little bit, then bends down to leave little kisses all along the length, suckling at the head every now and then.

“ _ Fffffuck _ .” Jaebum tangles his fingers in Jimin’s hair and his leg twitches, irises blown wide and black from the pleasure.

“Told you I’m good.” Jimin licks up from Jaebum’s balls to the head of his dick, then blows on it just to see the man jump and moan. “Where’s your lube?”

Jaebum groans and waves his hand carelessly towards the tiny nightstand by the bed. He’s breathing hard, chest flushed pink and eyes half-lidded as he watches Jimin shuffle around the bed and dig out the half-empty bottle. He ruffles his own hair, pushes it out of his eyes just as Jimin settles between his legs again, sporting quite the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re sexy like that.” Jaebum lets out a raspy laugh.

Jimin’s free hand runs up Jaebum’s leg, stops to fondle his balls just a little. “Excuse you, I’m sexy  _ always _ . Now get ready, I will make you feel  _ amazing _ .”

And Jimin keeps his word. He starts slow and careful with just one finger, builds it up to two. It’s only then that he is extra careful to look for Jaebum’s prostate - curling and spreading his fingers. It takes a bit, but he finally finds it when Jaebum’s breath stutters and he keens low, eyes tightly shut. Thanks to that it’s easy for Jimin to distract the man and push in three fingers next, together with more lube for easier slide.

“Fuck you, Park, just get your dick in me, you tiny fucking menace.” Jaebum breathes through Jimin playing with his prostate again. He looks keyed up, frustrated from the need to come.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Jimin giggles again.

The push in is easy, smooth. Jaebum moans low, his fingers wrapped around Jimin’s wrists. Meanwhile, Jimin is going slow for now, lips busy kissing up Jaebum’s neck, finally finding his lips for a deep kiss. He stops once his hips bump against Jaebum’s ass, waiting for the older man to get used to his dick.

“Move. Fuck, please just move. Ugh.” Jaebum pulls Jimin down for another kiss, legs wrapping around the younger man’s hips.

So Jimin moves. He starts slow and gentle, a rhythm that gradually quickens, accompanied by the wet slap of skin against skin. Jaebum whines and moans, mouth open as Jimin keeps on leaving hickey after hickey on whatever part of the man he can reach. It’s so  _ good _ to see someone as confident as Jaebum muttering things like  _ more _ and  _ faster, please _ . Jimin grins, licks his lips and fastens his movements.

Jimin wraps his hand around Jaebum’s dick again, timing his strokes with the speed of his hips, making Jaebum gasp. It’s not long after that that the man comes with a long, low moan. Because of how tight it becomes around Jimin’s dick, he follows soon after.

They catch their breath, both too tired to even get up to find something to clean themselves with. Jimin sleeps on Jaebum’s chest, dick still in the older man’s ass.

“If you fall asleep now and without pulling out I will lock you out of this apartment. Naked.” Jaebum grunts. Though, his arm stays wrapped around Jimin’s middle.

Jimin bites on the man’s nipple. “I’ll pull out in a minute, jeez. So impatient.”

Jaebum retaliates by pinching Jimin’s ass, which then turns into them both rolling around the soiled sheets while trying to get in as much tickling or pinching as possible. In the end Jimin falls out of the bed and Jaebum chokes from laughing too much.

…

“Park Jimin.”

The guy that had called out to Jimin is sitting on one of the quad benches, looking more like some shady mafia boss in the middle of a meeting than a normal university student. Jimin levels the guy with his own deadpan stare, not one to back down from a challenge. Still, the mob boss wannabee has an air of flawless confidence and unquestionable leadership around him, especially when he drinks his take-away hot chocolate with the attitude of a weathered businessman.

“And you are?” Jimin steps closer to the guy, so that he isn’t in the way of any students that might be in a hurry.

“Jaebum’s best friend, Park Jinyoung. We need to have a… discussion.” Jinyoung smacks his lips. He crosses one leg over the other and levels Jimin with a calculating look. “You see, Jaebum might be a dumbass, but he is  _ my _ dumbass. And thus, I need to know your intentions.”

It takes a few seconds for Jimin to comprehend what is going on, but when he gets it, he can’t keep the amused smile off from his face. “Didn’t think I’d get the parent talk in the middle of the quad, but sure, go for it.”

“Ah-a, not a parent talk. A friend talk.  _ Best _ friend talk.” Jinyoung wiggles his finger in a no-no motion. Then takes another sip of the hot chocolate. “I saw what you did to him – the hickeys. The many,  _ many _ hickeys.”

Jimin adapts the picture of utter innocence and grins. “Everything was consensual and very pleasurable. Jaebum enjoyed it thoroughly, I made sure of that.” For added measure he makes a fist and moves it up and down.

Jinyoung makes a face, nose scrunched up in disgust and lips pulled in a displeased pout. “Disgusting. You’re just as bad as Bambam.”

That name makes Jimin pause. He thinks back on all the weird rumors that have been floating through the student body and tries to remember anything that had to do with a Bambam. That name is kind of legendary around here, at least for the last year or so. An exchange student from Thailand that seems to be doing whatever he pleases and knows pretty much everyone.

“Streaked through the business building naked Bambam?” Jimin scratches his chin.

“That and pretty much every other rumor going on. That kid has a few screws loose and for some reason Jackson loves him. I just tolerate his presence.” Though, the soft tone of Jinyoung’s voice betrays the true extent of the man’s level of affection towards the most legendary of exchange students.

Jimin hums. “Anyway, what about Jaebum’s virtue and innocence? Or was it something else you wanted to talk about?”

“Ew, no.” Jinyoung makes another face, then shakes his head. “Fine, you’ll do I guess. I approve of you.”

Now Jimin is just confused beyond belief. He’ll do for what? What even just happened and what was all of this mafia boss meeting for in the first place? Jaebum has weird friends. Not that Jimin can talk when there is a while chaotic storm of a human being named Seokjin, who Jimin willingly calls one of his best friends.

“Whatever, I’ll tell Jaebum you pretty much gave him away to me then.” Jimin puckers his lips in a kiss.

Jinyoung blinks. His lips turn into a pleased grin. “Sure, you do that. And then make sure to record the tirade that happens and send me the video afterwards. Here, give me your phone so I can input my number.” He wiggles his fingers towards Jimin’s phone.

“Sure. By the way, have you heard of the  _ Fishook _ club? I’d recommend joining.” Jimin takes his phone back from Jinyoung and sends a media file of Seokjin’s club invite the other man’s way. Two birds with one stone and all that.

Jinyoung looks suspicious. “The what club?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it. It’s a chill and relaxed group of people doing things. I recommend it with all my heart.” Jimin winks at Jinyoung and then turns away to leave – he has a class in a few that he really needs to get to.

…

“Thanks for another victim, Jimin. We needed a model for our latest fishing adventures calendar.” Seokjin is chewing on something as he speaks, the sound extra grating through the phone speakers.

Jimin makes a  _ bleh _ sound. “Sure, you’re welcome. I hope the girls had fun.”

Seokjin laughs his squeaky laugh. “Oh, they are still at it, the victim you sent is very photogenic.”

…

Later that evening, sweaty and sleeping next to Jaebum, Jimin finally remembers what Jinyoung asked him to do. And the messages that he got from the guy concerning Seokjin’s fishing and book club.

“Oh, by the way, I met Jinyoung.” Jimin rolls to sleep on his side so that he can keep admiring Jaebum’s pretty, pretty profile. Now sweaty and flushed from Jimin taking him from behind this time. Good times. “He gave me the protective father speech and then allowed me to court you.”

“Oh my god, that fucker.” Jaebum hides his face behind his hands and rolls around the bed in embarrassment.

Jimin, as promised, records the whole thing. “So, when are we going to marry, now that I have been approved?”

With a loud groan Jaebum kicks his feet and flops around some more before he manages to fall half-way out of the bed – ass up and head down on the ground. “Fucking Jinyoung, I swear to god! That dick always does this shit and then  _ I _ need to suffer through the teasing. Ugh!”

Jimin zooms in on Jaebum’s ass. “I think it’s cute.”

“Fuck you.” Jaebum kicks his legs up and down again in another tiny tantrum. With a huge sigh he just slumps and loses all energy. “At least it wasn’t the furry bullshit this time.”

In the meantime, Jimin has stopped recording and has moved up to knead Jaebum’s calves and butt cheeks. The older man raises up on his arms and glances over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. Jimin grins, unashamed as he pats Jaebum’s but lightly once, then a second time for good measure. That makes the other snort.

“How about no? I’m tired.” Jaebum flexes his butt muscles, shakes his hips a little bit to get Jimin off.

“You act as if you’re a grandpa. Come on, one more time, please? You’re nice and loose already. It’ll be good, promise.” Jimin nibbles on a butt cheek, one that already has tiny hickeys and teeth marks on it. There is also a smear of lube in the crease between Jaebum’s leg and butt cheek that he tries to wipe away.

Jaebum sighs. “Fine, I guess your stupid machinations are starting to get me going. But I refuse to do anything, or stay in this position.” He shuffles around a bit, even with Jimin’s added weight, and plops down on the bad, stomach down.

“You’re such a pillow princess, I can’t believe I ever thought you are a top.” Jimin pokes Jaebum’s sides and blows a raspberry against the man’s shoulder. “I’ll go slow this time.”

“And what’s wrong with being a pillow princess? All I need to do is look pretty and let others work, ain’t no shame in that.” Jaebum looks at Jimin from the corner of his eye, lips stretched in a lazy and effortless grin. Even now, sweaty,messy and still a little bit flushed he is beyond sexy. Alluring.

Jimin whines. “It’s so unfair how you’re so sexy.”

Jaebum laughs, the sound raspy and low as it turns into a moan when Jimin pushes his fingers back inside of him. There is no resistance, but Jimin wants to be sure that Jaebum is okay, that nothing hurts or is too sore. The lube makes wet squelching sounds as he moves his fingers in and out, curls them a little to tease just so.

Once sure that Jaebum isn’t uncomfortable in any way, Jimin parts his cheeks and settles his dick between them. He thrusts up, pulls back and the head of his dick catches on Jaebum’s rim. The older man gasps, fists the sheets when Jimin doesn’t do anything else but rub himself off without putting his dick in.

“Can you not tease for once?” Jaebum’s voice is a low growl that makes Jimin shudder.

“Impatient.” Jimin rubs the head of his dick along the loose rim for a while longer and then pushes in all the way in one go. “But so good for me, right? So good.”

Jaebum moans, clenches up. Jimin follows with a high-pitched moan of his own, fingers digging around Jaebum’s waist to stay still and breathe though the mind-blowing tightness. He rocks his hips out and back in with shallow thrusts, not enough to pull out that much, but enough to rub against Jaebum’s prostate.

“Oh god.” Jaebum gasps. His legs are trembling.

Jimin pulls almost all of his dick out and then slowly pushes back in, prolonging every single movement as much as he can. The slowness is what makes everything feel so much  _ more _ . Jaebum also seems to enjoy it, if the tiny noises are anything to go by. The man clenches up every so often, twitches whenever his prostate is so much as touched.

“Fuck, gonna come.” Jaebum’s toes flex as he rocks back on Jimin’s dick, his own sliding along the sheets in an additional pleasure.

“Go for it, come on.” Jimin keeps his movements slow and deep instead of quickening them. “Me too, s-soon.”

When Jaebum comes he does it quietly, with a little whimper and his hold on the sheets white-knuckled. Jimin doesn’t stop moving though, excited for his own climax. It comes soon, when Jaebum tightens around his dick as it brushes against the man’s prostate again, on accident this time, rather than because Jimin wants to.

Jaebum falls asleep almost instantly afterwards. Jimin is sure the man will complain about dried cum and other nasty fluids covering his body the next morning, but for now there is silence. Jimin takes his time to take Jaebum in, to slide his fingers lightly over the man’s nose and poke the pimple on his cheek.

“Cute.” Jimin whispers.

Afterwards he gets up and pads to the bathroom for a clean towel to wet up and use to wipe himself, and then Jaebum, off as much as he can, especially careful when he does it to Jaebum, so that the man doesn’t wake up. It’s not ideal, but will work for the time being. Too bad the sheets can’t be changed yet.

…

“How’s it going with your sexy roommate?” Taehyung is sleeping starfish-style on the practice room’s floor. He has a pack of Cheeto’s on his stomach and Cheeto dust all over his mouth.

From the other side of the room Jungkook throws the man calculating looks. Jimin has given up on getting any actual work done this evening. 

“The same as last we spoke, which was yesterday evening when you called to cry about Hoseok’s fingers again.” Jimin settles down on the floor as well and starts doing simple cool-down stretches. “All good between us.”

Jungkook has come close, seemingly just for the sake of taking part in the conversation.  _ Seemingly _ . “What sexy roommate?” He crouches down close enough to Taehyung for easy chip stealing and far enough that the older man would not manage to catch him. 

“Oh, you didn’t know Jungkookie? Jimin got a sexy roommate, like, a month ago and they are boning now. It’s very cliché.” Taehyung pulls out another chip and munches on it. 

“Well, that’s not that unusual.” Jungkook stares unblinkingly at the Cheeto packet for a few seconds, then suddenly grabs at. He cackles loudly when Taehyung yells out in surprise and flops around trying to reach for him. “Sleepers losers! Your fault for coming in and teasing me with them!”

Taehyung yells out once more as he finally gets on his feet and starts to chase Jungkook around the room. Jimin sighs as he slowly moves his torso from one side to the other, fingers wrapping around his foot to help stretch it out properly. This kind of racket is not unusual at all here.

When Hoseok finally shows up after his captain meeting the chase has turned into an impromptu wrestling match, with both Taehyung and Jungkook covered in crumbled Cheeto bits and whatever else kind of dirt is usually on the floor. Jimin has managed to move on from stretching to laying down on one of the long benches by the walls, watching the happening with only mild interest.

Hoseok sighs. “My children, what the heck are you all doing?”

“He stole my food!” Taehyung growls from beneath Jungkook. “And then had the audacity to laugh!”

Jungkook moves his ankle away just in time for Taehyung’s teeth to miss. “You should have seen your face, Tae, it was priceless. Hey! No biting, what the fuck!” He jams his fingers in Taehyung’s sides and laughs in glee when the other man screeches.

“They have been at it for half an hour now.” Jimin yawns. He has a message from Jaebum, asking if he wants something from the store.

Hoseok purses his lips like a displeased mother. “Well, they will tire out eventually, I guess. How’s it going with Jaebum? Still going at it like bunnies in heat?” The older man’s lips form a leery grin as he wags his eyebrows.

Jimin doesn’t dignify Hoseok with an answer, just sticks his tongue out and that’s it. He does text back Jaebum asking for sweets and a soda he’s been really into lately. The reply comes pretty quickly and nothing more than a bunch of random emoticons. 

“—ait, Jaebum?” Jungkook is suddenly next to them, sweaty and rumpled, with a bite mark on one of his shoulders – courtesy of Taehyung. “Jaebum as in Yugyeomie’s friend?” His eyes are wide in question, sparkling in the way that has all his older friends doting on him in seconds.

“Your boyfriend knows Jaebum?” Jimin looks up form Jaebum’s text that consists only of middle fingers. 

Jungkook giggles a little, cheeks just a little pink and eyes scrunched up from his grin. “Yeah! They are, like, super close. Kinda like our group, except that they don’t have weekly movie nights and Bambam almost got them all arrested once.”

Jimin blinks at all the unexpected information. He makes a small  _ huh  _ sound and looks at Hoseok, who seems to be just as confused about the whole thing as Jimin.

Taehyung falls on top of Jimin suddenly. “I already tooooold you that. But anyway, are you boyfriends with Jaebum yet or nah? I wanna meet him and give him the parent talk already, as is my duty as your best friend and soulmate, the brother from another mother.” The noodle man that he is, Taehyung wiggles atop of Jimin until he is comfy and just kind of lays there, content.

“Wow, so Yugyeomie was right…” Jungkook tilts his head a little to one side.

Hoseok looks especially amused right now. “Adorable. But now the important question, when you will stop being a little bitch and ask him out properly, huh? All you’ve talked about lately is just Jaebum this and Jaebum that. And don’t dare to deny, even Namjoon noticed.”

Jimin whines. “It’s not that simple! I mean yeah, he’s like super cute when we do it, but outside of it he’s all---! I don’t know, chick and sexy and cool! I’m not brave enough!” He kicks out with one leg, since that is the only part of him left with no Taehyung on top.

Hoseok and Jungkook exchange looks. But say nothing, which only makes Jimin whine harder.

…

“Wanna go get food?” Jaebum peers into Jimin’s room, jacket already draped over one of his arms. Today his hair is actually styled, not the usual messy, light curls that Jaebum sticks with. There are dangly earrings that Jimin can barely see hanging from the man’s ears.

Jimin pulls on his jeans. “Sure. Do you have a place in mind?”

Jaebum just grins and turns away to leave. Jimin, confused, follows along. On the way to wherever Jaebum is taking him, Jimin and him talk about their classes and what things they have been up to, what new trouble their friends have gotten into. Jimin giggles so much he falls into Jaebum’s shoulder and the other man needs to hold onto him for safety.

“Oh, your hand is so warm. And bigger than mine.” Jimin has his palm atop of Jaebum’s, fingers splayed open to compare. Jimin knows what everything about him is tiny, but Jaebum’s palm is not that much bigger. Not like it is when he and Taehyung compare hand sizes.

Jaebum makes a huffy laugh. “Yours is still cuter. Despite the monster dick you’re hiding.” He curls his fingers to wrap them around the top of Jimin’s palm.

“It’s not a monster dick, what the fuck.” Jimin whines into the other man’s shoulder, flushed red and embarrassed.

They continue on for a while, Jaebum teasing and playing along to Jimin’s ribbing. It’s nice and comfortable, easy between them. When they finally stop at a tiny, hole-in-the-wall café Jimin gasps at how pretty the windows are - tinted in various colors, with flowerpots behind them. Inside is just as pretty as it looks from the outside, with pretty tables and wall paintings, cakes in the display cases.

Jaebum leads Jimin to a corner in the room where there is a nice table for two. They sit down and get the menu, chat about the options available for them to choose. Jimin goes for a pasta, while Jaebum choses curry. With some whining, Jimin gets cake for dessert and tea to go along with the food.

“By the way, Jinyoung is still into Seokjin’s club… thing. Goes there every week with his girlfriend.” Jaebum sips on his coffee, “I don’t think getting those two together was your finest idea.”

“Seokjin need someone to best him in his chaoticness from time to time. It’s all good.” Jimin waves away the worries.

The food comes while Jaebum is in the middle of retelling another one of Bambam’s adventures, this one to do with rap battles against some American transfer student and them both ending up as almost best friends at the end of the evening. Jimin feels soft and fluffy, completely charmed by Jaebum’s careful taking care of him, with passing the napkins and complimenting Jimin’s rings.

“I find your mullet sexy.” Jimin leans in and whispers to Jeaebum, then eats another bite of cake. Some of the cream sticks to his lips and he licks it off.

Jaebum snorts mid-drink, almost spraying it all over the table. “And that’s what you first thought of me? So much depth, Park Jimin.”

“Don’t even go there, you spent half the time of our first meeting looking at my crotch.” Jimin licks his tiny fork clean from the last of his cake and pouts. “And you call me shallow. At least for me it was your hair, then your eye shape and the double beauty marks. And the butt, obviously. But that came later.”

With an amused eye-roll Jaebum leans his head against his palm. He’s relaxed and slightly hunched over, eyes half-lidded when he looks at Jimin. “Before that I thought you looked adorable, sitting by the table, sleep mussed and confused. So soft in that large shirt. Like a tiny fairy.”

Jimin allows Jaebum’s words to catch up to him slowly, feels his cheeks yet again warming up. This time not in embarrassment, but overwhelming pleasure. Jimin hides his smile behind his hand, flushed and  _ happy _ , despite how much it seems to be. Despite how simple and few Jaebum’s words were.

“A fairy?”

Jaebum smiles wide and easy, “A tiny and fluffy one.”

They end the evening holding hands, Jaebum’s jacket thrown over Jimin’s shoulders. After they enter the apartment Jaebum turns to Jimin, slowly leans in and kisses his cheek. “Thanks for the date, it was nice. We should do it again sometime.”

Jimin is left gaping at Jaebum’s back. He’s taken off guard and left bewildered. “You chic and sexy  _ motherfucker _ !”

Inside his room Jaebum starts to laugh loudly.

…

Jimin’s still pouting the next day when he, Taehyung and Jungkook run into Jaebum and Jinyuong on the way to lunch. Jaebum doesn’t seem at all phased. Instead he boops Jimin’s nose and cackles when Taehyung gasps like a scandalized old lady.

“That was gay.” Jungkook giggles as he proceeds to do the same thing.

“Well, seeing as you are, in fact, gay, I don’t see why you should be against it. Plus, it’s cute.” Jinyoung has another take-away cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He looks vaguely in pain when he continues, “And please, for the love of all that is saint in this world, don’t do your very close bonding time with Yugyeom while still wearing clothes that have phones in them. The voice messages of those moments need to stop.”

Taehyung blinks once. “Oh, you get them as well? I thought it was only us. Seokjin sometimes plays them to make us suffer.”

“Unfortunately.”

Jungkook pouts, though his whole face is bright red and he has moved to hide behind Jimin’s smaller frame. As if that somehow hides him from the looks he is getting. “It was only three times.” Jungkook is full on whining now.

“There, there, you overgrown puppy.” Jimin reaches out to pet Jungkook’s hair. “You guys going for lunch as well?”

“Nah, just finished. Shame though, we could have had our second date. With company, but that’s irrelevant.” Jaebum grins even wider when he sees the blush on Jimin’s cheeks.

Taehyung puts a hand over his own heart. “Holy shit, you weren’t kidding, Jimin. Your kind-of-boyfriend is hardcore. Damn. Hobi can’t even compete with this.”

Jinyoung has a narrow-eyed stare that he switches from person to person, until it finally settles on Jaebum. “This one? Hardcore?” He sips his hot chocolate and scoffs. “He once b-boyed off a small platform and got a concussion. Hell, he walked around wearing my girlfriend’s skirt for three days because he was too lazy to do laundry. And you think he is, what? Cool?  _ Him _ ?”

“Hey! I will have you know that skirts are for everyone! And I bet his legs looked sexy as hell from what Jimin says. And trust me, Jiminie here says  _ a lot _ about Jaebum’s everything.” Taehyung points a threatening finger Jinyoung’s way.

Jimin punches his best friend in the shoulder for blabbing about his many rants. Jaebum, meanwhile, doesn’t seem all that fazed by anything that is going on. Instead, he kicks at Jinyoung’s shin and then pulls out his phone to show Taehyung that he really did look damn good in that skirt.

“It wasn’t the skirt part; it was the laundry thing I talked about. Idiot.” Jinyoung doesn’t seem all that bothered by the kick. He does make a face at the sudden photo review session going on. With a suffering sigh he turns to Jimin, “Are you  _ sure  _ you want this one, Jimin? Like, really?”

Jimin flounders for a moment. “I mean… Yeah?”

Jungkook pinches Jimin’s side. “Come on, sound surer about that. Be a man, be a confident gay. Defend your man.”

“Ugh, fine. Yeah, I want to date Jaebum. Besides, I’m interested in the whole skirt thing. For reasons.” Jimin makes a tiny  _ oof _ sound when Jungkook slaps him on the back. He retaliates with an elbow jab that is, obviously, evaded.

Taehyung nods solemnly at Jaebum in the meantime. “Okay. I approve of you, you’re good to go and date my Jimin. As his father, I give you two my blessing.”

“Thanks, my dude.” Jaebum fist bumps Taehyung.

Jimin scowls from where he is being dangled above the ground, courtesy of Jungkook. “Taehyung, you are not my father. Jaebum, why are you going along with this? And Jungkook, can you let me down?”

“Sorry, Jiminie, no can do. I’m hungry and want to go eat now.” Jungkook hops up and down a few times to shake up the older man in his arms a bit more.

Jinyoung looks like he wishes he never met them all. Though, there seems to be sparkles of amusement in his eyes. “You know what, somehow I’m not surprised why you get along with Jaebum so well, Jimin.”

Jaebum just laughs, loud and cackling. He walks up to Jimin, leaves a small kiss on the younger’s cheek and then starts walking off to wherever he needs to go to. “See you home, boyfriend. By the way, you two, hope we can hang out sometime. Come on, Jinyoungie, we have class in fifteen.”

Taehyung waves at the two retreating men wildly for a moment. Jungkook drops Jimin back on solid ground and takes off towards the cafeteria. Jimin just sighs and follows along the two excited puppies that are his best friends, cheek still warm from where Jaebum’s lips touched it. Damn, he really is gay as fuck.

…

Jaebum is a sight like this.

Sitting atop of Jimin, hips moving in slow rolls, body bare and on full display. Jaebum’s chest i still damp from his shower, hair pushed away from face and the expression he wears is one of teasing fun. Every so often Jaebum pulls up, just enough for Jimin’s dick to slip out until only the head remains in, then he slams down.

Jimin doesn’t bother to muffle of choke back his moans, not when Jaebum looks so pleased with himself whenever he lures them out of Jimin’s mouth.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Jimin breathes. His hands are holding onto Jaebum’s waist – not to hold the man in place or help him move, but to stabilize him. “I can’t believe you want to date me.”

“Believe it.” Jaebum licks his lips, breathes in and then grinds down.

It’s then that Jimin can’t hold on anymore and braces his feet against the mattress and thrusts his hips up. Jaebum whines, mouth open and throat bared. He leans back, arms braced against Jimin’s knees and moves as well, meeting Jimin’s thrusts

It’s sloppy at times. Jimin’s rhythm is different than Jaebum’s so it’s not always deep enough, or in the right angle. But Jaebum seem to love the feelings anyway. Jimin watches him swallow, the bob of his adam’s apple, the rise of Jaebum’s chest. It’s the first time Jaebum has taken the lead so fully during sex, the first time that Jimin gets to admire the way Jaebum makes the mood, forces Jimin to follow and take what Jaebum is willing to give.

It’s so incredibly alluring. So,  _ so _ sexy.

“If this is you when you get in the right m-mood, fuck… I wanna know how it feels when you’re working me open, driving me insane.” Jimin slides his hands up Jaebum’s sides and the down again, watches the way the older man shudders.

Jaebum opens his eyes just slightly, lips curved into a pleased grin. “Sure, why not. I’ll make sure you enjoy it thoroughly.”

Jimin lets his hands fall on the bed as Jaebum braces with his palms atop of Jimin’s chest. Jaebum huffs, flexes his jaw and then moves his hips, raises them up and down, tightens around Jimin’s dick. He’s fully in control now and Jimin lets go, just whines whenever Jaebum decides to toy with him, his nipples.

It doesn’t take long for Jimin to come. He clutches onto the sheets and makes a slow moan, feels his dick twitch inside of Jaebum. Though his orgasm doesn’t stop the other man from seeking his own release, especially so when he seems to like the way overstimulation looks on Jimin’s face, makes him sound.

“Yo-you’re unbelievable.” Jimin breathes.

There is cum splattered on Jimin’s stomach, his dick, though soft, is still inside of the older man.

Jaebum laughs, but it’s nothing more than a huff of his breath. “I was saving up my energy. Or something like that.”

“Liar, you just don’t want to admit you’re lazy.” Jimin reaches out to pinch Jaebum’s nipple.

“Eh, also that.”

They end up cuddling on the couch and with some random movie from the  _ Netflix _ catalogue playing in the background. Jimin is between Jaebum’s legs, pretty much asleep and so incredibly warm wrapped up in the other man’s body.

Jaebum seems to be very into the movie though. He’s absentmindedly playing with Jimin’s fingers, squeezing the tips and bending them. It’s ticklish sometimes, but Jimin likes the feeling, as it’s not strong enough to be bothersome and vague enough to lull him to sleep instead.

Jimin does end up falling asleep. He does so to Jaebum’s murmured commentary and feeling of utter content.

...

“I can’t believe you fucked your hot roommate and then ended up dating him. What kind of kdrama is this?” Taehyung says from where he is sleeping on Hoseok’s lap.

Jimin just rolls his eyes. “Shut up, like you’re any better.”

“ _ Hey _ ! Mine was the childhood friends trope, which one is  _ obviously _ superior.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this was probably horrible :DDD but i hope it was at least an enjoyable read? maybe? perhaps??
> 
> but yeah, i've wanted to write a jb/jm crossover thing for a while now, ever since i found this one fic where they were, also, roommates slowly falling in love after mark moves out of their place. it was amazing and i wanted to read more of that pairing. and now i have finally made my own mess of a fic to add to the few already out for this pairing
> 
> anyway. yeah jimin is a top bcs i wanted to write top jimin as well as rebellion against this discourse going on at bts writer twitter a while back now. im super late to the party (and im also p sure not many will read this anyway), but here i am -jazz hands-
> 
> yeah... idk my dudes :D i just hope you enjoyed this tbh and it wasn't an eyesore to read


End file.
